


Ms. Secretary

by bowtiesandsnails



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blow Jobs, CEO, CEO Loki, Cunnilingus, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Height Differences, Money, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Parties, Rich Loki, Sex, Short Reader, Unplanned Pregnancy, gala - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-01-13 03:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18460157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowtiesandsnails/pseuds/bowtiesandsnails
Summary: After working for ten years within the Laufeyson& co. Tech Company and under CEO Loki, you seek to switch positions to secretary upon hearing Loki firing his past one. Except you don't realize that it's going to be one hell of a challenge to make sure the egotistical, play boy, and devilishly handsome embodiment of a man stays on track the entire time.





	1. Chapter 1

You had been working under Laufeyson & Co. for around ten years now, your reputation was unmarred, clean and pristine. No one really knew you within the work place though, but you were silent yet mighty in bringing the company to success by the many nights you stayed overtime. You never really met the CEO, except for the one time you had an interview with him, Loki Laufeyson was the name you vaguely recalled: sleek, handsome and very tall.  Jet black hair down to his neck and slicked back in a way that was pristine and not oily, unlike some men within the building. Eyes the color of ice, so piercing and vivid, so cold and secretive, it was like he knew your deepest insecurities with one scan. 

"Its a pleasure to welcome you into the company, Ms.________" His suavely spoke as he stared out the window, not even offering a handshake. 

"The pleasure is mine Mr. Laufeyson" You briskly replied before walking towards the expansive hallway and into the elevator. 

\------------

All the workers within the company were paid extremely well, all were content and treated with respect by Loki or by each other. The building was magnificently regal and almost _other worldly_   in a sense. The first floor was stark white with black marble flooring, reception desk a smooth mahogany  and elevators the same marbled black. The receptionist was a nice middle aged woman with platinum blonde hair and soft green eyes and a plump figure, she'd always talk about her children who were in college and you'd always nod and smile while she handed you your ID card from the safe slot. 

The second floor was where you worked for long hours and exhausting nights, but on your own volition. Being near to where Mr. Laufeyson worked , the floor was often well furnished and clean with built in facilities to compliment the worker's needs.This floor was comprised of 'veteran' workers, or workers who had been considered long under the direction of Mr. Laufeyson, and hell even Mr. Laufeyson had 'veterans' that were older than him by at least twenty to thirty years. Not that he was old, nor were you. He was about two years your senior when you first learned about his age through the company website. Him being thirty seven didn't seem like a CEO worthy age, but you still wanted to work under him because he came from a prestigious line of blood, the Laufeyson-Odinson blood line.

Not that you really cared since you definitely wouldn't be wedded to him anytime soon, or at all  _technically_. Loki and his kin were all of very high status and only intermingled with high class celebrities, models and diplomats of the world, not regular white collar workers. He would also been seen around on TV with a new woman every month or so, all who would wear the same shade of royal green and all who would be decked out in an eyesore amount of flashy jewelry along with pristine makeup and expensive heels. Not to mention they were all 5'7 and above and absolutely gorgeous.  _As to be expected._

Today was a weird day, you decided. Instead with a familiar warm smile that the receptionist gave you, you were met with a disinterested sneer from her when you asked for your card. All the workers were avoiding your gaze as you shuffled along to the elevator, not that you minded. Ok maybe, just a little. Though everyone already formed their work cliques and whatnot while you tended to be more secluded and cut off , and in any case you couldn't just insert yourself in just because you wanted to.

The intercom rang, and it was your dear CEO's voice,"Ms.________ please report to my office , I have business with you"

Meeting with Loki was a chance of 1 out of 1000 and very few employees actually had the chance to meet up with him and those being getting fired or getting a high promotion would be fitted in the category. He always asked someone to bring you promotion news though, not himself since he was 'too busy' being a socialite. 

No wonder everyone was glaring, they all wanted to be in the same position as you were. 

\--------------

The elevator let out a soft ding as the paneled doors slid open with a whir, his office stood pristine and furnished when you walked in. Except he wasn't there, he wasn't anywhere in eye shot when you scanned the room , and he wasn't at the elevator when you came back . 

The muffle of moans caught your attention though, a woman's to be exact. You opened another set of doors near his office and low and behold there stood your CEO bending another one of his flings down on the desk and fucking her hard into it, the salacious sounds filling your ears as you stood frozen in place. He grunted and thrust his hips four time before coming undone from what you could see, and the woman, well, the woman just let her tongue loll out and twitched. You cleared your throat and both heads whipped over to your direction. 

  "If you two are done copulating, then I would sincerely like to get to talk to Mr.Laufeyson" You smiled, gritting your teeth in pure rage, "If not then please continue, I have other things to attend that are far more important than this 'zoo show' you two are putting on". 

He straightened himself out and pulled his pants up, fixed his tie and went to wash his hand at the nearest sink in his office. The woman however, stood mortified , more at Loki's calmness than of being caught by one of his employees. 

"Karen, darling, please run along now. I will see you at my house where we can continue " he said with gusto and had the audacity to end it with a wink at her, " But I have bigger eyesores to deal with now,  _more_ like an eyesore who has no sense of formal style, grace and looks  _at all_ to be working with me". 

'Karen' snapped out of her daze and walked towards the elevator to get in, " All right darling, I'll be cooped up in our love nest then" each word was drenched in artificial sweetener, and it made you sick.  _Disgusting, disgusting, disgusting._

_Ding!_

"Alright, now where were we" Mr. Loki Laufeyson asked. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conditions conditions conditions...

"All right now, where were we" He asked, striding to the long mahogany table and sitting himself down.

You walked up in front of the desk and sat at the chair in front of it, folding your arms in your lap and staring straight at him. He sneered. 

"You called me into your office, sir." Your gaze shifted down to the golden pen he was twidling between his long and neatly manicured fingers, spinning in a circle. 

"Ah yes, I called you up because you offered to take the position of the fired secretary, Elisa, and quite frankly I don't have a clue as to why you would do that. I recon that you've held the same position and even moved up to veteran for the past 10 years am I not right?" He quizzed, while scanning your body and looking away when you brought yourself to look at him. 

"Yes, and I'm very honored but I....I just wanted to do more instead of working in the shadows. I wanted to assume authority or at least a little part of  the consecutive decisions you make for the company's good." You bit your lip before starting again, " I believe the secretary  _does_ do that amongst taking care of scheduling, meals, reservations and women, I assume?" 

"Correct, but you'll also have to take care of my needs  _If I don't_ have any women to choose from and you..You're too dastardly ugly for my taste. I mean just look at you, your small build that barely reaches my shoulder, your short legs, your plain jane face....You need a full makeover at this point "He rambled. 

Your patience was running very low since the moment he opened his mouth and even lower now since he decided to insult your womanhood, but you couldn't retort back or you'd lose the opportunity. 

"Very well then, If my looks and body do not satisfy you then I will go out of my way to find the most top quality woman of each place we visit and I will assure you that you will have a woman to bed every night , I  _guarantee_ it" you seethed.  _God I hate this jerk, this stupidly handsome egotistical jerk._

He did it again. The stare that read your entire life and mind in one look, but he was scanning for faults within your proposition, he was testing your patience. You put on a strong facade and remained passive while he scanned you. 

"Hm. Very well then. Work starts tomorrow afternoon. Pack up all your things from your office and move into the secretary office before then, and don't be late because I am a busy man." 

"Thank you, sir" You bowed and strode to the elevator as fast as you could. 

"I hate him so much"You whispered under your breath. 

\-----------------------

 You sat at home looking at all the documents he'd emailed you. All had expansive files on business and boardroom meetings that were to take place at a certain time, and some were back to back and lasted multiple weeks each. Of course, there were women within the files; the most beautiful you've ever seen in fact , the more you scrolled through them the more you realized that he wasn't joking about the amount of women he wanted to fuck throughout the trip. 

The phone rang suddenly, jerking you out from your brooding of all the files you had to sort out before tomorrow. You ignored it, it was probably a scam anyways, but the ringing kept going on until it struck a headache within you.  

"Hello?" It was already three in the morning, who could be calling? 

"Hello, Is this ______?" A equally suave voice compared to Loki's answered. 

"Ah, yes, can I help you?" You cleared your throat,  _have I heard this voice before? It sounds familiar._

"Good good, My name is Thor Odinson from the Odinson branch of the joint company" Your eyes widened, why was another super famous, handsome CEO calling you,  _especially_ an Odinson?!

"Ah yes yes! Thank you so much for your aid with the citizens of the state and around the globe!" You gushed. 

You heard a chuckle across the line and a sigh, "No need to thank me sweetheart, anyways, I hear you are going to fill in the secretary position for my dear younger brother and I must congratulate you on such a risky decision; however there are things we need to discuss privately and not through the phone." He says. "I suggest we meet up at a cafe and talk things over about my brother...... You see, he is rather a difficult person to handle and I am rather worried for him so I would like to know If he made the right choice in choosing you to be his secretary." 

"That would be fine with me as long as it does not interfere with work" Your heart was pounding out of your chest, a date with the most hottest man in the world would sound killer right about now. 

"Great! Ahah, I knew that I could count on you, ________, How about next next Wednesday afternoon at 12?" he asked.

"Yes, that would be good!" you chirped "I guess I will see you then, but I really have to go to sleep. Good night Mr.Odinson"

"Good night, sweetheart". 

\-----------------

Getting to work while sleep deprived was one giant pain in the ass as you almost stumbled into the secretary office late. Loki's there though, you could see him through the narrowly slanted blinds typing on his computer and taking a phone call at the same time. So you collect yourself and sit down on the chair and stare at the sleek desk and the giant stack of papers on it. 

"Fuck" you mutter under your breath as you sort through these, looking for anything he'd need to do today. It was an entire year's plan by the time you finished sorting and by the time there was a knock on the door from Loki. 

You stood up to get it before he just waltzed right in without your approval and you let out a small squeak.

"What do I need to do today,  _secretary_ ?" he seethed and impatiently crossed his arms while staring down at you. 

If the height difference wasn't noticeable, it was blatantly noticeable now. You were like a midget compared to him, even with your heels on. 

"Ah yes, today you need to meet the Stark Industries CEO for a collaboration project that he proposed months ago, go on a private plane to California and eat lunch in there while waiting to go to an interview on Ellen, and after you get a break of one hour where you will eat dinner at Nobu with model Karen Highland from around 7-8 . Afterwards you will have another interview with James from 9-12a.m., then go back on the private to Italy. Your luggage has already been packed for you along with your files and digital files." You read off the list in your hand and offered him a smile while he just scowled and took the list from you.

It was already 7 in the morning by the time you got to the Stark tower with Loki, the car ride being the most awkward and silent you've ever encountered, but what could you say. It wasn't like you were fond of the each other to begin with. The ride was relatively fast luckily, as Loki's building was near Stark's and took about 15 minutes flat to get there. 

"When I meet with Mr.Stark you are not to make any comment on any of the plans he has or of what he says do you understand?" Loki said when you both got off the limo and onto the building grounds. 

"Yes, sir. You needn't worry" You wearily said and opened the door for him. 

He wore an extravagant Monaco wool mohair suit from Gucci and a black tie to the meeting, even if it were to last only 2 hours. However Tony showed him up by wearing a Givenchy suit, while you were wearing a two piece blazer and skirt from Macy's. You felt so out of place here like a fish in a tank of sharks. Rich, powerful sharks. 

"Ah, Tony!" Loki beamed and went in to hug Mr.Stark, while Mr. Stark greeted Loki with the same gesture and patted his back. 

The two chatted along like old friends while walking towards the meetings building, each stride longer than the other, which left you behind while you stared in shock at just the beauty of the building and the men. You finally chased after them in little clicks and finally caught up, panting a little but nonetheless not catching Tony's attention which relieved you. Yet you were kicked out of the meeting room and sent to wait outside until they finished discussing plans about interconnecting while you just sat there looking at the magazines and the television in front of the meeting room for 2 hours. It was actually quite enjoyable because you didn't have to hear Loki's constant berating remarks about your under-performance and looks. 

"Thank you for the plan reindeer games! I'll see you back in 3 months for the finalizing part" Tony waved off Loki as Loki stepped out carrying blue prints and new tech to use.

"The pleasure is mine, Tony" Loki said with a wave and dumped all the things he got into your hands. You were left to scuttle after him and left a sheepish smile towards Tony who nodded in return. 

You guided Loki into the limo and settled the new acquired items down in the trunk and plopped down in front of him, folding your legs. Maybe the skirt you bought was a little too short. 

"Norns I hate that man" Loki grumbled and stared out the window."Always giving me nicknames and whatnot. But I do suppose he does have brilliant inventions for such a idiotic mouth". 

 _Wow nice conversation starter._ "It seemed like you got along with him well though" You piped up and met his familiar glare. 

"Yes I suppose I do, but business is business girl. You have to disguise yourself as a sheep before becoming a wolf" He shrugged and let out a snort. "Concealing hate Is the best weapon to use in any situation, you know". 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the smut is taking so long to put out! This is basically plot, and smut won't be happening until a few chapters down:(


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Staying in a room with Loki in a hotel was a really bad idea.

The interviews with Ellen and James went pretty smoothly while you sat on the side intently watching Loki talk eloquently and with vigor. Even the audience laughed along with the hosts as he cracked jokes and made sarcastic remarks , though all they asked about were his many flings and the next step for his endorsements in other smaller companies. 

"So tell me Loki, who do you think your next woman of interest is going to be? I mean certainly you have plans to settle down since you're almost reaching 40" James asked and the audience cheered. 

"Quite frankly no one right now I suppose, I don't have a really big urge to settle down even though my father  _hounds_ me almost everyday through the phone to do so. Maybe I'll just live a free fluttering life and disobey my father's plight" Loki thoughtfully said and the audience laughed again.

\------------

It was finally time to get on the plane to Italy and both Loki and you were totally exhausted, but you had more things to be weary and worry about such as another guest on the plane. Karen Highland, the model of his earlier date decided to tag along because Loki graciously decided to invite her over to 'undress her under the stars of Italy' as he apparently said, which meant you had to order another set of food and account for the cost of the plane along with an extra guest that wanted to stay in Italy. This meant shopping sprees, expensive meals, boat rides and extremely expensive hotels for the model and Loki while you had to opt for much more cheaper options since Loki had a strict budget in order to pace his spending for the multiple trips he needed to take around the globe. Luckily, the business partners in Italy decided to make one of the hotel stays free if Loki and you had no where else to stay. Not that it was a bad deal in any way, but just frustrating. 

"Lokiiiiiii, I want to eat, tell your maid to bring us something delicious!" The gorgeous model chirped as she eyed you, insinuating malicious intent. She was pressing her lean, long legs up against his equally lean, long, thighs and pressing her breasts up against him.

"Ah yes,  _maid_ , fetch us something to eat will you?" he sneered again for the tenth time today and clapped his hands two times. 

"Yes sir" You smiled and turned around to get food for both of them. Now you seriously wanted to rip her head off, and his too. Your anger was boiling up and you were just about ready to snap while you walked to the kitchen where the chefs were. 

"Please make Loki and his guest an Italian tilapia with a light butter sauce, cherry tomatoes and herb rice, make sure to season it well and bake some french bread along with it." The chefs looked at you knowingly and you shook your head with a sigh. 

You sat in the lounge couch of the private plane watching TV and waiting for their food to be prepared, staring at the clock and then to the TV. You were really hungry too, but you knew Loki came first and so did his guest, hell, you even ordered food he liked. The ambiance of the TV made you doze off, only to be awoken by one of the chefs shaking you awake and slowly handing you a tray as you came to. 

"Don't worry, Ms.______, It'll get better." One of the chefs reassured you as you held the tray and stood up. 

\---

You slid the door open to reveal Loki's head between the models thighs, licking her as she writhed and clenched at his black, silky locks of hair. You coughed and he looked up at the plate and to you, licking his lips while doing so and insinuating that he wanted to do the same to you.  _Hah in my dreams_ you thought as you straightened yourself out and put the trays down in front of the lecherous man and his conniving whore of a model. You weren't even fazed at the scene since you already saw him fucking another woman in his office, what could be worse? 

"Your dinner is one of your favorites sir, It is a lemon butter Italian style tilapia on a bed of aromatic herb rice with a side of grilled cherry tomatoes, and for the beautiful lady the same. Your bread that goes along with the meal will arrive shortly" You curtly said and turned to walk out the room....That is until the wench decided that she refused to have butter because it would ruin her skin.

"This BITCH deCIDED TO RUIN MY DAY BY SERVING ME BUTTER, KNOWING FULL WELL I CAN'T HAVE IT ! THE AUDACITY OF SOME IDIOTS I SWEAR!" you turned around to her screeching, harpy voice and stared at her straight in the eye.

"Ms. Highland, If you did not like the dish then you should have POLITELY told me instead of screeching like a five year old throwing a tantrum. If you care to order something else by all means use the digital menu as I, being despised by you, will not come and bother you" You snapped, this was it, you were definitely fired after lashing out. 

Loki's smile widened as he watched his Model fling turn speechless and then very red. 

\---

You tuned out the sound of her screeching at you as you collected her plate and left them alone. The food that the model despised was still hot and made fresh so you decided to settle down on the lounge couch and dig in to the meal while watching Loki's interview today on James Cordon. His smile was charismatic yet enigmatic, like he was trying to hide something but you couldn't quite figure it out, yet the cameras kept rolling to capture his grace and the sparkle of his green eyes that drew you in. 

The plate was empty by the time you finished watching and you got up to hand it to the chefs who were still making the model's dinner. In the next room you could hear them fucking to the sound of music, though you could barely hear your boss through the thin sliding door. The TV switched to playing Highrise and you reclined back into the seat and dozed off to the sound of the soft voices. 

\----------

You woke up when the turbulence of landing began to shake the entire plane. The lights were off and it was pitch dark except for the tiny slits of light streaming in from the windows. The silence made you content as you stretched and got up to go to the bathroom, shower, reapply makeup and brush your teeth to start the new day in Italy. 

Then, a smack echoed through the quiet plane. 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE DONE??? WE'VE ONLY HAD YESTERDAY TOGETHER!" The model screeched. 

You couldn't make out Loki's muffled voice, but you could tell he ended things quickly with the American beauty. As the rumors said, he did switch fast between women. You pressed your ear against the sliding door, only to hear a thump and another smack. 

"I've enjoyed the time we've spent darling, but like a butterfly this fling must come to an end quickly. I have bought your first class ticket back to the US and I will not see you back" He coldly said. 

"B-but we-- you said that we're meant to be together and we'd make love under the Parisian stars" the model whimpered. 

"Things change. I don't need you anymore" You could hear him walking closer to the door while the model broke down in tears. 

You quickly stepped back and briskly walked to the couch and sat down, pretending to not have heard anything. The plane was on the ground now and the lights were on. 

"Ms._______, don't pretend you didn't hear her little show; it's blatantly obvious you heard everything." You averted his gaze and you stared out the window. 

"You didn't need to let her down that harshly" you sighed and got up to finally face him. 

"Touché, I could even sense the strong hate that you harbored towards her. I'll admit that she was becoming irritating when it came to sex too" he chuckled, pinching the top of his nose bridge and rubbing against it. "So what am I to do today Ms. Secretary?" 

"Today might as well be your rest day, but the only thing you have planned tonight Is the Italian president's ball. The evening is yours to spend. Plus the hotel is free and five stars and it comes with the best suite in the hotel".  His eyes roved over your body as you spoke while you looked at the itinerary, avoiding his burning stare. 

"You shall be staying with _me_ then, like an obedient pet." Loki hummed and gave your shoulder a small squeeze before walking away to take care of the hot mess of a model. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vulnerability could be such a cruel thing. Especially when he's a wolf and you're a small little lamb. 
> 
> Slight NSFW

Your throat seemed parched the moment he said it.  
"With all due respect sir, I do not mind finding another model to accompany you throughout the trip" You cleared your throat and shuffled the papers, hoping he'd change his mind.  
"No, I rather had my fill of models, besides that squealing anti-butter girl did not even know that Paris was in France rather than Italy. Plus I'd like to get to know you better to know what I have as an asset." He winked and walked towards the stairs of the plane. 

You blushed and scurried behind him and onto the building roof. 

The skyline was amazing, with the waning sunset off in the distance in contrast to the vibrant hues of the buildings and churches. Yet he managed to beat the skyline in beauty when he smiled at one of the company directors and waved you over to him. 

"Ah, this must be your new secretary, no? She is quite small but pretty!" the director barked in his thick Italian accent and slapped Loki on the back, "But I ask you, where Is the model you always have?" 

"Ah yes Antonio, I've decided to take a break from the models and enjoy my time in Italy with my dear secretary"Loki smiled again and the two men laughed at nothing. Strange. 

The director's phone rang, which snapped you out of your reverie and you joined Loki near the edge of the building. He too was staring out at the expanse of Italy. 

"We're in Florence sir" You softly said as you peered up at his taut face . He seemed distraught, but he didn't say anything. 

"Have you ever fallen in love?" His voice slightly cracked while he continued to look out, and he let out a tumultuous breath. 

"No, sir. I haven't" You replied gently. 

"Love... Is complicated is it not? You seek it so desperately yet you cannot grasp it. You cannot buy it. You cannot fight for it to have it returned back" Loki's eyes welled up when he turned to look at you. His voice wavered. He was weak. 

"Mr. Laufeyson! Your car is here!" The director cut in and Loki concealed his emotion as well as his disgust for his business partners. 

"Yes Antonio grazie!" He strode towards the building elevator without looking back, pressed the button, and left you.

_What was that?!_

\-----------------------

You managed to catch up to Loki on the bottom floor and enter the rolls royce along with him, the familiar clack of your high heels resonating on the marble walk way as you trailed behind him to get in. 

"Where to?" The driver gruffly said.

"Palazzo Vecchietti" You quickly answered, knowing that Loki was probably tired from traveling and wanted to take a nap. Something like that. 

The driver nodded and rolled up the sound proof window before you could ask for anything else and you just sat in awkward silence. 

Loki stared out the window, following the passing cars and tourists while his head was propped up on his hand. 

"Sir, the ball tonight will be with your business partners Sacco & Vanzetti, along with other Italian aristocrats. I suggest you go suit fitting with the accommodation they are providing you." You shifted your legs so your skirt wouldn't be riding up. Damn him and his dress protocol. 

"What brand?" He sighed and eased up his position to grab a bottle of small champagne. 

"Dormeuil Bespoke" You could hardly pronounce the words. 

"Ah yes, perfect brand for such a pretty city" He poured the champagne into a tall, skinny glass and took a sip out of it. 

"Did you know Florence became the first city in Europe in 1339?" You tried to ease of the visible tension in the air, as if it wasn't hard enough to snap him out of his sour mood. 

"No, no I did not. That's quite interesting how long humans have sustained themselves until now, through restoration and destruction, fire and flame. Tell me more" His jaw unclenched and you relaxed. 

"Leonardo Da Vinci was also born here---"

"Ah, good old Leonardo. My mother used to like his works" his eyes turned glassy again. So mother was a sensitive topic. Go figure. 

"Sir, would you care for another glass of champagne?" You quickly stepped in before he teared up. Except he wasn't. He was smiling. Eerily smiling and staring at you. 

"Are you trying to seduce me by getting me intoxicated? Your thin panties says it all  _darling_. " he crowded up around you, champagne bottle and his mother both forgotten. 

"D-dress code, sir" You whimpered and attempted to slink away from his arms that currently caged you in against the walls of the car. His thigh nudged yours open and was dangerously near your clothed pussy.

"Hmmmm to think you'd actually follow the dress code.... _Good girl_ " he purred. You weren't supposed to be attracted to him, nor were you supposed to have a lust for him but both seemed pretty impossible now. 

His hands trailed between your thighs and gently stroked the sensitive skin there, crawling up and up and up. Your breath labored as his nose brushed against your neck and his tongue darted against it to taste your skin. 

"So sweet and oh so slutty you are" He growled , his hands moving closer and closer to your heated core and you let our a barely audible moan, so soft that he couldn't hear it. Yet he did. 

"You like that? Your boss groping your soft and squishy thighs? Going closer to that tiny little pussy..." You were getting increasingly wet the more his damned mouth whispered dirty things into your ear. 

His fingers finally reached its destination and he slipped his fingers up and down your quivering clothed core, the fabric becoming slowly soaked the more he rubbed. His fingers found your clit and pinched it lightly, causing a sharp yelp to come out of your mouth. 

The built in speaker buzzed. "Sir, ve are here" The damned driver said. 

You quickly pushed Loki off of you and scampered to get the car door handle to open so you could let yourself free. You felt humiliated to be seduced by your boss who just happened to live up to the expectation of player. Manipulator. 

He stood up right behind you and his hand traveled up the back of your skirt and he squeezed one globe.

"You can't run from me, pet" He whispered before going off a getting his luggage and entering the hotel . 

\--------------

 The elevator ride up was stifling as you could feel his leering gaze on you every time you attempted to move away from him in the packed elevator. 

"Level one, livello uno" the elevator chimed and people were slowly filtering out. 

You got out first and waited outside for Loki to come out with his luggage before you could lead him to the single room you two shared. Your heart pounded in adrenaline and fear for what he would do once the door was closed. 

"What time do I meet the suit fitter?" He casually said as he strolled to the room, pretending like nothing happened. 

"I-in about two hours sir" You trailed behind him, nervously peeking at him in case you got too close. 

You got out the key for the room and the door opened once you slid it in. 

The room was gorgeous and spacious, windows expanded across the back to showcase Florence's spectacular view of the night life. The stairs were covered with a smooth, red velvet sheen and encased with fresh pink roses and violets that curved around the handle. Everything, from the chandeliers, TVs and bar to the grand piano that sat adjacent to the windows was extravagant. You let out a gasp and slowly stepped inside, staring at everything in awe. 

"This is amazing, Loki" You whispered and he chuckled. 

"Perks of being a top business man, darling" he closed the door and you spun around, coming face to face with him; at least face to chest considering the height difference. 

He walked past you and went upstairs, carrying his luggage with him while you awkwardly stood there. 

"I have something for you" He said when he got up there, "But you'll have to come inside the room to see" 

You sighed and slowly trudged into the lion's den, waiting for his attack on your innocent body. 

"Versace atlier dress for you, darling" the dress was laid out on top of the silky linen of the bed and you gasped. It was stunning. It was a delicate, yet form fitting dress, with baby blues and silvers that accentuated the long, lush fabric. The sleeves drooped in a delicate curve and the cut was a V neck. On top of it however, was another set of sultry lingerie with lots of lace and barely any decent cloth. 

"Sir, I can't--- this is too much---" You whispered and looked at him. 

"This, I can do. I'm sorry to have put you through so much mental strain for the past week" his voice lowered as he walked in front of you and cupped your face. You closed your eyes, expecting his lips to meet yours. 

But they didn't. He let out a snort and laughed at your flushed face when you realized that he wasn't going to kiss you anytime soon. 

"Ah, miss secretary! Always so vulnerable" Loki snickered. " Go ahead and change now, I will be waiting downstairs"

He closed the door and you face planted into the bed. "I hate you Loki" you muffled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more nsfw to come! Although I'm just working on plot for now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy can lead to possessiveness in both the worst and best ways.

 

The lights were dimmed low when you and Loki entered the gala venue. Women of all races and beauty were there, including their prospective men who were all equally handsome and equally giants. _Huh must be a rich person thing I guess._

You stiffly hobbled along the dance floor while Loki held your quivering hand in his own and led you to one of the grand tables, only reserved for those who were the highest ranked and richest among all others. All the women in the room had their eyes set on Loki, every lipstick slathered lip and groomed mustache curling in his direction; the tap tap tap of his grandoise leather bound shoes, to his luxuriously dark blue mohair Dormeuil suit. Stunning would be the word too describe him but he was more than that, he was god and the guests were his dutiful admirers. You sat down along the plush seat and you crossed your legs, afraid that he might take a peek again after what happened in the royce; however he did not and sat down with you on the chair opposite, giving you a disinterested look. He waved his hand up and a waiter gracefully came up, a hidden nervousness clouding the man's face as he held up a tray of dom perignon towards Loki and you. Loki took one glass and took another for you while you tentatively looked around at the venue. Swarvoski coated the walls and glistened like rain under a light, each diamond shining brilliantly against the dresses of the noble women and the glossy suits of the men as they chattered about. The party was getting started, and you didn't want to get left behind. Soft, upbeat jazz filled the air as the line for food began to open; lines of smoked meats and aromatic cheeses piled up against a tray of grilled bread with butter on the side. Risottos with the finest truffles lay piping hot and ready for consumption, while on the other extended table down there were gallant rows of fresh oysters, lobsters and vibrantly red crabs. Gelatos lined the wall with waffle cones and golden scoops, flaky pastries on another tray and a chocolate fountain in the middle of those two sections that dripped pure and smooth chocolate while a bowl was filled with fragrant strawberries next to it.

"Knock yourself out, dear"Loki chuckled when he saw your elated expression at all the food.

You steadily took a step out and wobbled over to the line, fixing your hair and straightening your back once you managed to find balance.

"Wo ting dao na ge nu sheng shi Loki de lan fu! ta tai chou le! hao xiao!" A Chinese aristocrat with fillers behind you said to her husband.

"elle ressemble à un cochon, je me demande si Loki engage des animaux de la ferme comme ouvriers” a french woman cooed and laughed with her other ‘friends’.

They were all staring at you and glaring as your dress shimmered under the lights. Your sudden hunger now diminished because of the gut feeling that all the women were spreading rumors and lies. You settled for a meager piece of bread, a slice of grilled chicken, fresh vegetables and a glass of wine and headed over to the table while blocking out the whispers that arose when you came near people.

“I thought you’d eat more considering that expression earlier” Loki smirked as he cut into a filet mignon and put a pat of garlic butter on it.

“I just have an upset stomach… That’s all” You quietly uttered while you cut your spiced chicken.

\----

The tables were cleared and the dessert was eaten, the floor was now filled with women and men, cologne and perfume, cigars and cubans, and hungry sharks looking for a bite of profit. Loki left without you and onto the dance floor, looking for new partners amidst the touching and flirting and the drug-fueled sex stares. You see a lady approach him who looks of the same age as you, and another woman who looks his age, and then another, and another. By now all the women were lined up to court him and the men were scowling.

“Ladies! Ladies! There’s enough time for all of you!” You hear him say as you turned away to stare at the empty wine glass.

The glass you stared at filled with wine again the more the hours passed, and you downed your fifth glass by the time the gong of the clock tower sounded two a.m.. You got up to get another glass when a voice snapped you out of your haze.

“Ms., I think you should stop drinking” A dirty blonde, cerulean blue eyed man laughed as you absently gawked at him.

He had a solid build and was about an inch shorter than Loki, but was still significantly taller than you. He had a warm smile, very handsome, clean shaven face and pretty teeth, the epitome of an American. 

“I’ll um…… yeaaaaaaaaaa” You slurred and plopped yourself down again, earning another laugh from him.

“Rogers, Steve Rogers" the man extended his hand to take yours and you shook it, admiring the calloused yet soft fingers that were so much bigger than yours. 

This man could do some real damage. 

"______, My name's ______, and I don't want to be at this goddamn party" You huffed and he sat down next to you. 

"So what's a pretty girl doin' out here without a date at an aristocrat's party?" The Bostonian man drawled while reaching in his pocket for a pill to pop. 

He took out a crinkled medicine foil and shook the contents around, each pill quaking in it's individual cell. The contents were later peeled back and he dumped one pill out; the specimen was pink and compressed, with a tiny label. 

"Want one?" Steve offered. 

"Wha is it" You slurred blinking rapidly at the pill. 

He leaned in and his breath tickled your ear, "The good stuff, baby" 

He popped one in his mouth and swallowed, and you gave him a quizzical look.

"You should try one, it's good for relaxing you" You slowly reached for the foil and slipped a pill out, admiring the smooth yet abrasive surface. 

You also popped one in, going against your rationality . 

Steve urged you to get up and walk to the balcony with him to see the magnificent view, but you saw Loki with multiple women when you walked over, each fawning over him and laughing at every movement he did and every word he said . Your mood turned sour and you turned back but Steve's grip stopped you. 

"C'mon baby let's see the view and take your mind off that man" He whispered and you reluctantly nodded, edging back to the marble balcony into the cool and pristine night. 

You were sober now, after seeing Loki and the reality that you would be facing once you were fully immersed in his life, and his in yours. Being with Steve distracted you though, even if for a instant. He stood against the stone and propped his elbows against it and breathed in slowly, then closing his eyes when he exhaled. The man in front of you however, took your breath away as his icy blues met your own eyes. Hunger. Lust. Yearning. The Adonis of the night in a velvet blue suit. 

"Steve...You're gorgeous" You softly said while he leaned back against the railing to rake his eyes over you. 

"Right back at ya girlie" He winked as he pulled you against him and cupped your face, leaning in for a kiss. 

Loki cleared his throat then, and you paused; the brush of Steve's lips barely ghosting your own. 

"Mr.Rogers, my dear darling  _secretary_ and I have to go to our hotel now, since it was getting late." Loki sneered and tugged your hand away from Steve's. 

"M'bad Laufeyson, thought she was just one of your disposable whores you got on ya" Steve drawled and kissed your hand goodbye before pushing past you to greet another girl. 

You stood there in shock.  _One of his whores?_  

"Let's go" You gritted, Loki eyed you and offered his arm without asking and you swatted it away, angrily. 

\------

You fell asleep against Loki's arm by the time the car arrived at the grand hotel, the sun barely peeking through when you were roused from your slumber by the devil himself. Your head swayed whenever you moved up to go the elevator and up the stairs of the suite, and Loki had to hold on to you to make sure you didn't fall. 

"What did he give you, girl?" he growled as he set you down on the bed and drew the curtains close. 

"This...pill" you mumbled and kicked off your shoes and wriggled out of your dress, exposing yourself to him. 

The cool silk sheets felt like heaven on your burning skin and you twisted yourself into the sheets. 

"What pill" He snapped as he began to undress as well, the shifting of clothes permeating the silence. 

"Pink, label" You turned away from him and buried your face into one of the pillows. 

"You idiot he  _drugged_ you with a LSD pill" Loki snapped and shook you awake, his fingers digging into your flesh the more you whimpered. 

"That's cuz you ditched me for those pretty girls" You retorted and attempted to move away. 

"Oh so now it's  _my fault_ that you took a suspicious pill"

"....yes" 

"You gullible little wench you have no right to say that!" 

"IF YOU HADN'T LEFT ME ALONE THEN I WOULDN'T HAVE"

"It's not MY FAULT THAT YOU STARTED TO WAVE YOUR ASS LIKE THE LITTLE SLUT YOU ARE TO ALL THE MEN LOOKING AT YOU, LOOK AT YOURSELF FOR ONCE YOU COCK-SUCKING WHORE. YOU AND YOUR DASTARDLY DRUNKEN MESS" 

You started to tear up the more he yelled and he paused, suddenly feeling guilty for all the things he's said. 

"y-you don't h-have the right to say that Loki" You hiccuped, "You don't know what it feels like to be ignored so just..... Shut up" 

His jaw tensed and you could see the guilt in his eyes, but he masked it up before you could dwell upon it. 

"I am just stating the facts" He sniffed. Your blood boiled now. 

"The fact is i've been a virgin my entire life you dumbass" His eyes widened a bit before he set his hand on the curve of your exposed thigh and stroked up.

"Let's change that then"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like growing tensions between Loki and you.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Close encounters and teary eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought there was smut, but no, It was angst! All jokes aside, I will be writing more nsfw in the later chapters:D

"No. Loki I will not have you take my virginity just because I'm on some god awful drug" you slapped his hand away and he glared.

"I could have been fucking some pretty Italian woman by now if it weren't for your... Your flirting with that idiotic American CEO" Loki spat, the tears were pricking your eyes again.  _I guess LSD makes me emotional , and drinking._

"Leave me alone, Loki" You hiccuped and rubbed your face back into the pillow, proceeding to stain it with your makeup. 

"Yes, well I can't really do that when you're sleeping on  _my bed_ and on  _my side_ too " He snapped. 

\------

After you finished washing your face, brushing your teeth and changing into a robe from your earlier emotional spout , you walked back out to see the lights turned off and Loki by the fireplace scanning his laptop.

"I'm sorry for my rude behavior earlier, Sir. It will not happen again" You straightened your back when he glared at you from his seat. 

"Be sure that it does not" He said, and his expression softened. 

He pulled out another chair and patted it, motioning for you to sit down. 

"I must also apologize for my crude words earlier, I did not intend to hurt you in that way. I just don't like when company workers, especially my secretary, gets involved with another big company shark. Such as Mr. Rogers himself." Loki peered at you for a split second and continued typing. 

"He is?" 

"Yes, he is. One of my biggest rivals in fact" He kept eye contact with you this time, " Just not very noticeable, but he still is"

"Well he did call me a whore..........." You hung your head down and looked at the crackling wood. 

The silence between you two was less tense than before and you got up to nurse a glass of mineral water while Loki typed. 

" My mother died a few days ago" Loki casually mentioned the more he typed and you almost spat out your water.

"I'm very sorry for your loss" You curtly uttered and moved back to the plush seat. 

Now the air was getting tense. 

Then, a ring from your phone. 

"Hello?" 

"Ah yes, ______ is it? It's Thor. I'm currently in Italy right now and I wanted to ask you if you wanted to meet up soon, since I'm already here"

You flushed, causing Loki to narrow his eyes at you. 

"If that is alright with you sir, then yes I would like to." 

"Great. How about we meet in Venice? I will text your more information later" Thor laughed. 

"That is fine with me" You said and he abruptly hung up, leaving you confused. 

"Who was that?" Loki hissed.

"A friend" You dismissed and went to bed. 

\----------

Venice, Italy: 10:00 a.m.

"Ciao! Welcome to Osteria Alle Testiere!" the tinkle of a bell made three waiters usher you in quickly and right where Thor sat. 

"Hello Ms._____" Thor got up to shake your hand. He was even taller than you thought.

"Hi!Hello! It's very nice to meet you!" your voice went up six octaves and the entire restaurant glared at you. 

The blonde haired hunk barked out a laugh and the area seemed to buzz alight with warmth, despite the cold stares and chatter resumed. 

"Well I have to be on my way very soon so I will make this brief, Ms.____" Thor lowered his voice. "My dearest brother is someone to be weary of as you may know..." 

"Ah yes, I have already kept that in mind"

"Ok very good, but I have to establish some ground rules that benefits the safety of both you and my brother"

You slowly nodded and took a swig of water. 

"Rule one: do not in whatever situation engage in sexual contact with him, even if he pleads, even if he asks, DO NOT give him any gratification; he has models for this reason only" 

"What if he forces himself on me?" 

"Then you are permitted to shove him off if you can, now continuing on to rule two; do not act friendly with him in public, it leaves a bad stain on his reputation and the Odinson reputation...Given you know that already" 

_Wait what? Did he just insult me for being a regular civilian?_

"Ah yes yes I do" 

"Good. Rule three is to not cause a scene in public if something goes awry, since Loki can handle it himself" 

"I understand" 

"Excellent, well here are the three rules you need to know. And remember,  _do not even think of climbing the social ladder with your job, stay in place and do not bother romancing him, since all the women with this job have such transparent motives, do you understand?"_

"Yes I do" You gritted out and got up abruptly to storm out of the restaurant. 

_I guess the Odinson family are all a bunch of fucking jerks. Maybe I'll personally slander that blonde oaf-brained killjoy's career_

_\----------_

Rain pounded against the pavement and the summer dress you wore was now soaked and soggy, your hair was wet and knotted. By the time you reached the hotel, there were swarms of people waiting inside as well to escape the rain. 

You opened the hotel door and slammed it shut, only to be greeted with Loki presumably fucking another woman on the piano. 

"Oh for fucks--" You stormed upstairs and locked the door. Maybe a shower would help, just maybe. 

You pampered yourself with a long bath and dried your hair, only to be stopped with a knock. 

"I need to come in" Loki muttered. 

"Come in someone or come inside and be civil?" You snarkily replied and opened the door. 

"God you're so annoying, Loki, you know that right"

"What did my brother tell you?!" 

"Told me to tell you to fuck off that's what" You rolled your eyes and continued to dry your hair. 

"I will fire you if you do not tell me"

"FINE! Fine, I just, am very frustrated and I did not mean to lash out.. Again, but"

"Just tell me" Loki irritably huffed as you set down the blow dryer. 

"Thor told me to not get sexually involved with you" You blurted out and he arched his eyebrow. "plus to not 'flirt' and to know my place..." 

"I guess I'll just have to defy my brother's orders then" He laughed and you slinked away towards the bed, hanging your head low from the utter embarrassment of confessing. 

\-----

You broke out in a cold sweat by the time you were awoken from the thunder. Your body felt insanely hot yet the air was frigidly cold when you peeled back the blankets and slipped out of the bed quietly, as to not wake the slumbering beast in the same mattress. Your head pounded with each step as you made your way downstairs to get a glass of sparkling water. Your phone read 3 a.m. on the dot, yet you were restless with the tall tell signs of a disastrous fever. The glass you were holding became blurry, then a crash.

You passed out on the floor. 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi Its me again! I just wanted to do a Loki/reader story:)


End file.
